


Introductions

by vampiresdontdodishes



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/M, There might be a part 2 to this, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresdontdodishes/pseuds/vampiresdontdodishes
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Evie x Colin, when they were “dating.” Colin introduces (or says he wants to introduce) Evie to the coven.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first What We Do In The Shadows fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Colin Robinson had recently started seeing someone from his office, a fellow energy vampire named Evie Russell who fed off the pity people give her when she talks about her personal life.

He was considering introducing her to his roommates at some point, although it might not be a good time since they were dealing with the werewolves at the moment and they would not like the idea of another energy vampire around the house.

Colin decided to bring it up with them when he got home from work and after talking to Evie about it.


End file.
